Simplicity
by Naruto Queen
Summary: Her waist length auburn hair flows in the wind as she spins around. She smiles when their fingers intertwine. It is always the simple things that make her fall in love with him even more. They are constantly lingering on thin ice but don't care. Come hell or high water he loves her and won't let her go even if it means, he could die. She is Melody Hale and is the love of his life.
1. Awakening

Scott sat next to Stiles as they drove to Beacon Hills High School. They were in their junior year and so far, both boys felt that their lives were fine. Scott's cellphone ringtone starting playing and he picked up his portable device. "Hey Allison, what's up?" asked Scott as he tried to see if he find out where she was currently.

"Do you want to hang out after school? It'll be my treat." said Allison as she twisted some of her dark auburn hair around her ring finger. Scott smiled as he told her his answer.

"Sure, just let me know when to pick you up. I love you and see you in school." replied Scott as he smirked at Allison who was unaware that he was looking at her talking to Lydia until Stiles got their attention.

"Hey Allison, where did Scott run off to?" asked Stiles as he looked around the school parking lot. Allison shrugged but waved at him as she entered the building. "Hi Lydia." said Stiles as he watched his girlfriend walk up to him and kiss him. They held hands as Stiles escorted Lydia to her first period class. He walked into Mr. Harris's classroom after giving her a kiss on the cheek. Scott was furiously copying notes down on a sheet of paper and Stiles raised his eyebrow inquisitively. The only time Scott furiously took notes in Chemistry was when he was stressed or trying to be attentive.

He figured that it was the first case. "Scott, what's wrong did Allison cancel your date?" asked Stiles as he peered over his friends shoulder to see him scrolling through his contact list. He stopped at Melody Stone and Stiles wondered why.

"It's something much worse. Anyway, you'll meet the person soon enough." replied Scott as he put his phone away and faced the board. He listened at the sounds outside of the room, trying to locate the girl from his contact list. He noticed that she was walking towards their classroom with Derek right behind her. Scott clenched his fists angrily; knowing whatever was going on, it would not end well for any of them. The principal opened the door and Scott glared at Derek. She waved goodbye when he left the school.

She held on to her neon red Aéropostale tote bag tightly and walked into the room. "Excuse me class, this is Melody Stone. I expect all of you to treat her with respect. You can sit next to Mr. Stilinski. Stiles raise your hand." ordered Mr. Harris as he watched some of the class get back to work. The rest of his students were looking at the girl as if she were the most beautiful thing that had walked the planet. He shook his head and muttered teenagers before returning to talking about Albert Einstein and his theory for relativity. After he finished speaking, the bell rang dismissing the juniors. Stiles got up abruptly and knocked Melody's phone out of her hand.

She ducked down to pick it up and some of her light caramel tresses hit him in the face. Her hair was soft, smelled like strawberries, and he wanted to ask her where she was going next but she picked up her cell phone and walked out of the room, leaving Stiles slightly disappointed. Melody bumped into Lydia as she walked down the hall to get to the lacrosse field. "Watch where you're going! Don't you know I was just applying expensive lipstick that I bought on Saturday at Chanel?" exclaimed Lydia incredulously as she glared at the brunette who looked at her with an equally aggravated face.

"You don't have to yell at her like that Lydia." advised Allison as she tried to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. Melody rolled her eyes at Lydia and spoke up.

"Your friend is right, Lydia. Maybe you wouldn't have bumped into me if you applied your makeup in the girl's bathroom when you arrived at school. " explained Melody politely as she sidestepped the two girls and left a fuming Lydia in her wake. She jogged out to the lacrosse field and their coach stopped their practice.

"What are you doing here, little lady? Shouldn't you be in knitting class?" inquired Mr. Finstock as he chuckled with some members of the lacrosse team laughing with him. Melody ignored them.

"I'm here to give Scott something." answered Melody calmly as she walked over to Scott and handed him a piece of paper. Scott placed it in his pocket and mentally reminded himself to check it during his lunch break. He returned to lacrosse practice and thanked her for the paper.

"You welcome." said Melody as she began to walk away but was stopped by a dark haired blonde boy who grabbed her hand. She turned to face him and he smiled at her.

"My name is Jackson and I was wondering would you mind going out with me on a date, tonight?" questioned Jackson as he hoped she would say yes. He had broken up with Lydia because she complained too much and this girl was pretty so maybe they both could benefit from a date.

"I'm sorry but I can't go on a date with you. I don't even know you and my uncle would be furious about it. I have to go now." responded Melody as she put some of her hair behind her ear and left the field. Her classes were a breeze and before she knew it, it was time for lunch. Allison escorted her to the cafeteria and someone covered her eyes with their hands. Melody froze when the person wrapped their arms around her waist but smiled when she realized that she knew the individual.

"Hey beautiful, your uncle said that you should go talk to Scott abut that paper you gave him because he's kind of confused about the details. Also, he said that he's watching me. If I kiss you, hug you, or even look at you a certain way, he's going to take me straight to the Argent household and have them dispose of me." said Isaac worriedly as he glanced at Melody for some kind of confirmation on the frightening text message he had received from Derek. Melody rolled her eyes, typical dad always trying to scare the boys away. She smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He admired her neon red tank top, small snow white jeans jacket, jet black mini skirt, and her neon red high heels.

"See, nothing happened. He's just trying to scare you away." said Melody as Isaac wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening their kiss. Stiles coughed to get their attention and Melody turned to face him. She blushed lightly and removed her arms from around Isaac's neck. "I'll see you tomorrow." stated Melody as she received a kiss on the forehead from Isaac, hugged him quickly, and followed Stiles to his table. She sat down at the table next to Stiles and apologized to him. "I'm so sorry about that, it was embarrassing." explained Melody, as she got ready to inform Scott and the others about the mysterious paper.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me, I've seen many embarrassing moments and they were way worse than what you and Isaac did." proclaimed Stiles as he gave her a kind smile. She smiled back at him and Scott pulled the picture out of his pocket. Isaac looked at Melody from the table he shared with Erica and Boyd. She was beautiful but he was worried about everything that was going on. Nevertheless, he continued to stare at her.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?"questioned Boyd as he munched on some Doritos, Erica drank from a bottle of Mountain Dew and chewed gratefully on a Caesar salad, and the two friends watched Isaac pick at his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he couldn't eat. He just wanted to be with Melody. It was hopeless, it was apparent she wouldn't be leaving the table until she had to go home. He turned away after feeling a crick in his neck and he cracked his knuckles. It was all Derek's fault, that he couldn't go over there and kiss her or even sit next to her.

Stiles had a feeling that Melody would be good friends with the others. She was a good person and Stiles figured she would fit perfectly into their group. "My uncle said that Allison knows the use for this arrow. I've never really seen one like this but I think it will be used in the war. Allison will have to explain the rest to all of you. I have to go now, sorry." exclaimed Melody as she got up. The trio gave her worried looks and she looked incredulous as she responded to their facial expressions. "You guys didn't seriously think you could just walk away right? I mean, no offense Allison but your family did some horrible things and I know that my dad's cuckoo uncle caused a lot of problems which led to some werewolves retaliating, the point is all of us need to work together and try to stop the war from happening. " expressed Melody sincerely as she left the school. Derek sighed as he let his seventeen year old niece into his stylish sports car.

They walked into the new Hale home and Melody didn't even get to sit down before Derek started warning her. "You have to end whatever it is you think you have with Isaac. I don't want you to get hurt, Melody. I just feel that you and Isaac dating is a bad idea. You two have to break up, I'm sorry." said Derek as he kissed her forehead and walked away. Melody walked to her room after eating dinner with him, Erica, and Boyd so she could talk to Isaac. The two teens fell asleep after talking for hours on the phone. There was no way they were breaking up; she would just have to convince Derek that everything would be fine between them.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**The next chapter is Forbidden.**


	2. Forbidden

"Go team go!" chanted Allison, Lydia, and Melody as they held up a large poster with Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team on it with their boyfriends names below that in large cursive, the markers they used were strawberry red courtesy of Lydia. Jackson stood behind Melody and he glared at the back of her head. No girl rejected Jackson Whittemore, especially if he had taken the initiative to talk to her first. He grabbed Melody by her hand and proceeded to drag her away from the bleachers. "Where are you going Melody? This the last play of the game and the boys wanted to take us out afterwards." voiced Allison as she blew a kiss to Scott who smirked at her and mouthed I love you. I love you too Scott, she mouthed back and sat down next to Lydia who was applying new red lipstick while she watched the game intently. Allison thought her best friend acted like that because she always did things similar to this when she was with Jackson.

"He wants to talk to me and won't let me go. I'll be back soon." responded Melody as she waved to Allison and Lydia. Her outfit choice of the day was quite alluring, a combination of a short sleeved baby blue halter top, ripped cherry red skinny jeans and charcoal black pumps. To compliment her outfit, Melody had a cherry red bow in her mahogany hair and a ballerina necklace given to her by Isaac on their anniversary. They had been dating for three years now and she was looking forward to seeing him after his game. Jackson dragged her towards the woods and restrained her against the tree with his strong arms. Melody looked down at his hands and wondered what he was going to do to her.

He began to kiss her neck, she yelled because his sharp kanima nails were digging into her flesh, and she was scared that Jackson would try to rape her. Melody tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. She kicked Jackson where the sun doesn't shine and he let go of her. Before she knew what was happening, her friends ran into the area. Isaac grabbed her hand and inspected her cuts. "We're going to the nurse." announced Isaac as he kissed her forehead.

Tears welled up in Melody's eyes as she realized that if they hadn't come to help rescue her, she could have been raped by Jackson and possibly killed when he transformed into the kanima. Melody stood frozen as she felt the tension increase among their friends. Isaac held her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist as he breathed in her scent. A sinister voice cut through the tension like a butter knife as the nine teenagers looked at Derek as he approached Isaac and his daughter. "Why is he holding you Melody? I thought I told you to break up with him." alleged Derek as his sharp crystal blue eyes turned bright red as his Alpha instincts took over. He grabbed Isaac by the collar of his shirt, threw him against a tree, and punched him mercilessly as he stood motionless.

Melody bit her bottom lip as she tried to restrain from crying but the tears flowed down her face regardless. She walked over to him and explained what had happened. "You're taking your anger out on the wrong person. Jackson tried to rape me and Isaac and the others came to my rescue. I love him and even though you told me to break up with him, I'm not." declared Melody furiously as she stood her ground. Their friends watched on and Scott and Boyd prepared to jump in if anything went wrong. Derek shook his head and punched Isaac in the stomach. The group heard some parts of his ribs crack and they winced.

Isaac groaned and glared at Derek. His normally clean nails turned to claws as he fought the urge to attempt to attack his Alpha. It wasn't fair that he disliked him so much but when it came to Melody, Derek didn't care who he hurt. Jackson glared at Melody but before he could do anything to her, Derek smashed him into a tree and dragged his deadly sharp claws down Jackson's arm. Then he punched him in the face and he tried to wipe the blood from his broken nose. "If you ever put your filthy hands on my niece again, I'll kill you. Do you understand Whittemore? I'll rip your heart out and feed it to rabid dogs. Let this be the last time, I let you off with a couple of wounds. Next time you'll be dead." warned Derek as he let go of him and walked over to Isaac.

"Get up Isaac." commanded Derek as he stared Isaac down. He got up and glared at Derek. What did he want now? "I want you to break up with Melody right now." declared Derek as he watched him walk over to Melody and lead her away from everyone. Isaac stared at Melody who was wrapped up in his warm embrace. She shook her head when he talked about their staged break up.

It had to be realistic or Derek would never believe that they had done what he kept telling them to do. Isaac allowed Melody to walk back to the group before he did. She wrapped her arms around herself as tears fell from her eyes. Isaac leaned against a tree looking frustrated. Melody was a brilliant actress and pulled off the distraught teenage girl role perfectly. She pulled away from Derek's hug and waved sadly to her friends.

As she sat in the passenger seat, Melody snuck a look at Isaac who briefly smiled at her. They were going to the Club Electro tonight with Scott and Allison, Stiles and Lydia, and Boyd and Erica. Derek had no idea or did he? thought Melody nervously as she put her cell phone away. She wished she could have sat in the back with him but decided it was okay. Since tonight, he would be all hers. Melody opened Seventeen magazine and went straight to the fashion section.

Derek pulled into the driveway and the teens got out of the car. Melody ran straight to her bedroom and turned on the lights. A glossy photo of her and Isaac kissing in the cafeteria was on her bed but the weirdest thing was his face was crossed out in red Sharpie marker. She wondered who did it but couldn't figure it out just yet. She had no suspects and decided to take a shower before picking out her outfit that she would wear to the club. Melody dressed up quickly and waited for Isaac to give her a signal so they could leave.

He knocked two times on her door and whispered snowflake. Melody opened her door and hugged him tightly. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist as the four teens snuck out of the Hale house. They listened to the radio and Isaac drove smoothly through traffic in Melody's cherry red Porsche. Erica laughed when Isaac chanced a peek at Melody and blushed a deep red. She looked gorgeous.

Melody noticed him staring and kissed his cheek as a sign of thanking him for driving safely. The couple and their friends entered the club and the loud music pulsated through Club Electro. Melody and Isaac stood behind Stiles as he waited outside the gate. For some reason, the bouncer didn't want to let him in. "What's the password, kid?" inquired the man as he flexed his muscles. Stiles gulped and looked at his friends behind the gate.

He didn't want to get beat up. Scott tapped his foot. Allison spun around. Lydia posed with a smile on her face. Their simple movements told Stiles the password. It was up to him to figure it out.

"The password is dance." said Stiles as the bouncer let him in. Isaac entered with Melody and their friends behind them. The bouncer whistled at Melody and Isaac glared at him. He backed off when Isaac approached him, Melody kissed him, and he calmed down. He held her by the waist and the couple found the rest of their classmates dancing and drinking apple cider in red plastic cups. Isaac grabbed a cup for everyone ad the said cheers and downed the drinks.

Allison got up and kissed Scott as she went to the bathroom. Scott kissed her back and watched her as she entered the bathroom. After applying watermelon lip gloss, Allison washed her hands, and left the bathroom. Matt grabbed her hands and before she could say anything, he kissed her. She kicked him in the stomach and Scott sensing she was in trouble, appeared at the scene. He punched Matt in the face and grabbed Allison's hand as they walked away.

They headed onto the dance floor and their song starts playing. Scott stares at Allison and is grateful for having a girl like her. She smiles at him and he smiles back as they slow dance. Her long dark auburn hair was wavy and she had a bright blue bow in her hair. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeved baby blue plaid shirt, a lavender tank top, baby blue jean shorts, and lavender heels. She has on her family heirloom necklace and leans into Scott.

Their lips meet and they become lost in the kiss. Stiles twirled Lydia around and she laughs. He's handsome in his outfit, a cherry red plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and he has on black Converses. She can't help but admire him. Stiles stares at Lydia clad in her spring green Vera Wang summer dress. Her long strawberry blonde hair is plaited on the right side of her head and he grinned at her as they became lost in each others eyes. Her diamond heart studs sparkle and Stiles looks at her killer matching heels and looks at her eyes again. He just wants to kiss her and he does.

Isaac smirked when Melody relaxed against him. His smiled coyly and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't protest and broke the kiss to breathe. Her hair was in a curly ponytail that was held together with a lemon yellow rose barrette. The tempo increased in the music and he held her close to him. Melody's outfit completely captured his attention.

She wore a lemon yellow short sleeve off the shoulder top that reached her waist. Isaac couldn't help but stare at her as they danced. Dark blue jean shorts fit her body perfectly and her yellow heels complimented the outfit. She had on her ballerina necklace and he kissed her forehead. He told the group bye as they held hands and went to Isaac's house. Melody smiled at Isaac as he showered her with kisses and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat down on his bed. That night Derek's niece didn't come home.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter is The Fallout.**


	3. The Fallout

Melody slipped out of Isaac's bed, adjusted her clothes that she had worn to the club, and kissed Isaac on the forehead. She sent him a text message and he slowly opened his eyes to read it. Isaac groaned when he noticed that she wasn't right next to him. He got up, made his bed, and retreated to the bathroom to get ready for school. Today was a special day and he needed to get there before Melody did or his surprise would be ruined. He quickly ate some waffles with syrup and drank ice cold orange juice to wash it down.

The entrance to the school was open and Isaac waved to the janitor as he walked to Melody's locker, which was right next to his own. He opened her locker, grabbed everything he needed for the surprise, and carefully placed the items in her locker. When he finished his task, Isaac pulled out his cell phone and sent Melody a text message that urged her to come to school immediately. She quickly texted him back. He smiled when he saw her reply and rested against his locker. Melody parked her Porsche next to the bike rack.

She smiled feeling relieved as the nice breeze cooled her off. She thanked God for central air conditioning and walked to her locker. Melody fiddled with her necklace because of the eeriness of the school. It was too quiet. She was unaware of Isaac who was following her as she turned the corner and headed over to her locker. Her heartbeat quickened when she looked back but returned to normal when she proceeded to open her locker.

Isaac felt slightly guilty as he noticed the scared look in her eyes and walked up to her. Melody who was engrossed in her thoughts, was unaware of her boyfriend standing behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and Melody relaxed in his arms as he inhaled her scent. She practically drove him crazy with her scent since he loved strawberries. "Good morning princess, did you have a good night's rest?" inquired Isaac as he kissed her forehead.

Melody wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered of course, love. She pressed her lips against his and they made out oblivious to the incoming students who made their way into Beacon Hills High School and went straight to their lockers. Melody felt his arms wrap around her waist as she saw a package filled with cupcakes, two Happy Birthday balloons, a birthday card and tickets to an upcoming carnival that would be held in Beacon Hills. She smiled up at him and he smirked at her. "What do I get as payment?" asked Isaac as he leaned in closer to his soul mate. Melody brushed her lips against his, teasing him slightly.

He playfully growled and pressed his lips against hers. She brought her left hand up and grabbed some of his curly hair as their kiss got more heated. He smiled down at her and kissed her neck affectionately. Scott and the rest of their friends came up to the couple and Melody shared her cupcakes with them. They thanked her for them and the three couples walked to their second period class. Today was half a day and the students heard their principal announce that they would be dismissed at 11:30 am.

School started at 7:30 am, which was perfectly fine for all the early birds who arrived at that exact time. The boys sat down next to their girlfriends who talked about having a sleepover at Lydia's house. They smirked making sure that they would sneak into her house and surprise them. Scott grinned at Allison and rested his head against hers while they held hands. Isaac and Melody and the other two teens looked on in amusement as Lydia and Stiles had a debate about the stock market.

Stiles knew he was losing this argument so he complimented her. "I love how smart you are Lydia. You're so amazing." expressed Stiles lovingly as he sweetly kissed her. Their teacher, Coach Finstock coughed politely. There was no PDA in his classroom. Lydia and Stiles blushed and decided to play 20 questions as they sat side by side.

The bell rang indicating it was now lunchtime and the six teens headed to the cafeteria. Isaac found an empty room with the windows drawn and the lights off. He grabbed Melody's hand and pulled her into the room. She rested her back on the wall and he pressed his lips against hers. Melody smiled as he continued to kiss her but they were unaware that Derek had arrived at the school. Melody smiled when he kissed her neck and ran his hands through her hair.

Their kissing and touching didn't cease even when Derek walked into the room. He saw Isaac with his arms wrapped Melody's waist kissing her passionately. She gripped his hair and pressed her body against his, loving how good it felt when he didn't pull away. "What do you think you're doing Melody?" yelled Derek as he pulled her away from Isaac. She didn't say anything and Derek spoke up. "You're going home right now. I don't want to see him around you ever again." declared Derek as he dragged her away from Isaac who promised to visit her later.

She blew him a kiss and walked out of the room. Isaac wished he had told her he loved her but he knew he would get the chance soon. He walked out of the room and went to the cafeteria. He sat at his usual table eating his meal when Stiles called him to come to their table. "The girls are having the sleep over tonight and we're going to crash it. Are you in or out?" asked Stiles as he smirked. Isaac said he was in and returned to eating his food.

Melody sat on the couch in the living room and turned away from her father as he glared at her. "You didn't come home last night Melody. Erica and Boyd were here and they told me they had no clue where you were. Where were you last night?" questioned Derek as he stared at his daughter. She looked at the floor then looked in his eyes and told him the truth.

"I was at Isaac's house. We made out for hours and I fell asleep in his arms. I haven't planned on leaving him at all. Uncle, can't you see that I love him? Don't you remember what it feels like to be in love?" asked Melody as she held her bag close to her. It had her homework, birthday gifts from Isaac and her friends, and makeup. Derek pondered her questions and agreed with her.

"You can continue to see Isaac. Tomorrow invite him over for dinner; I want to talk to him." said Derek as he dismissed her. Melody smiled and hugged him tightly. Melody smiled to herself as she spun around in her bathroom. She was wearing the pajamas that Erica had picked out for her at the last minute and loved them. They were cute and comfortable. Her shirt was a bright pink short sleeved one that was lacy and it had the words party animal stitched on the front of it in violet ink. Her shorts were violet and she wore bright pink slippers.

She and Erica left the house and drove to Lydia's house. They entered her room and waved to Allison and Lydia. The other two girls waved back and the girls that just arrived sat down on Lydia's white faux fur carpet, which her parents had bought for her on a trip to Germany. "Did you see any of the boys?" asked Lydia as she stared outside her window. She knew someone was watching her but didn't have any evidence just yet. As the girls watched Dear John, the lights started flickering and everything suddenly turned off. "Great, we were in the middle of the movie and now there's a blackout." voiced Lydia as she shook her head.

Suddenly, the four girls heard a series of crashes outside of Lydia's house. A boy with cocoa hair broke Lydia's bedroom window and entered. The kanima entered after him and the girls screamed. The lights come on and the girls tried to relax. Allison called Scott and thanked God when he picked up. "Scott, come here quickly. Get Derek and the others." said Allison as she hung up the phone. Matt smirked at Allison and walked towards her.

The kanima followed its master and Allison cringed when Matt messed with her hair. Melody spoke up and glared at Matt. "Leave her alone. Her boyfriend's going to kick your ass!" yelled Melody angrily as she stood up to him and the kanima. It raised its hand and she raised her eyebrow. What was going on? He walked over to Melody and smirked.

"Who's your boyfriend?" questioned Matt as he leaned toward Melody. The girls stood frozen as they imagined what could possibly go wrong right now.

"Isaac Lahey." answered Isaac as he shoved Matt away from Melody and sweetly kissed her. Allison wrapped her arms around Scott and Lydia sat next to Stiles who held her hand tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay, Lydia. All you have to do is believe." whispered Stiles encouragingly as he kissed her hand. Derek stood next to Erica and Boyd glared at the kanima. Dr. Deaton told him to try to trap the kanima. He grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face. Then he dragged him out of the room and to the pool. The kanima followed cautiously.

He slashed Matt's throat with his claws and threw him into the woods. His body made a satisfying sound as it hit an oak tree and Derek watched the kanima transform into a werewolf. Jackson howled and stood next to Derek. "Thanks Derek." said Jackson happily. Derek smirked and patted his back.

"Training starts tomorrow." stated Derek authoritatively as he walked back to Lydia's room. Jackson smirked at his alpha and disappeared into the woods. Derek hugged Melody and Isaac got up. Erica and Boyd followed suit. He kissed her hair.

"We have to make a plan since we'll be having a war against the Argents on Saturday." explained Isaac as he sighed when Melody ran her hands through his hazel curly hair. He quickly kissed her forehead and pressed his lips against Melody's while Derek telepathically told him to hurry up. "I'll protect you Melody, I promise." voiced Isaac as he kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"My uncle wanted you to come over tomorrow for dinner. Are you going to come?" asked Melody as she stared into Isaac's hazel eyes. He nodded and kissed her goodbye. She kissed him back, waved to Erica and Boyd, and hugged Derek who kissed her forehead. Scott and Stiles got up and left after Derek and his pack did. She watched him leave and the girls went to the living room to resume watching Dear John. When the movie was over, the four girls curled up in their beds and fell asleep, anticipating what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter is Calm Before The Storm.**


	4. Calm Before The Storm

Isaac slowly opened his eyes and got ready for training. He ran to the abandoned warehouse where Derek and the other betas trained daily and sat down on a plastic chair. Derek smirked at his betas and they wondered why he was waiting patiently. Usually, they started training as soon as he entered the warehouse but today was different. Jackson walked into the room and Isaac raised his eyebrow as he stood next to Derek. Boyd and Erica exchanged angry glances with each other and beckoned Isaac to follow them.

They say down on plastic chairs that were in a circle. "What the hell is Jackson doing here? I thought we were training with Derek. I have a feeling he's the new beta. He better not mention Melody or I'm going to kick his ass." threatened Isaac as he glared at Jackson who grinned at him. Derek beckoned them over and they stood around him. They waited anxiously to see who would go first. Tomorrow was the war and this was their only training session before it, they had to do their best or Derek would tell them to stay home.

He motioned for Isaac and Jackson to fight. Jackson smiled and Isaac glared at him as they stood in the middle of the warehouse. Isaac lunged at Jackson and kicked him in the face. Jackson grinned and slashed Isaac across the face. He growled and punched him in the face. Jackson decided to make him angry by mentioning Melody.

"You remember that day you found me in the woods with Melody? Well, we did much more than kiss. Tell me Isaac, is Melody a virgin? I don't think you asked her that before you dated her, did you?" questioned Jackson as he glared at Isaac. He saw Isaac begin to shift. His eyes glowed brightly and were golden. His claws enlarged and he howled as he ran towards Jackson and kicked him repeatedly. Then he grabbed him by the neck and snapped Jackson's neck in two. The group's eyes widened in shock as Isaac returned to normal, kicked Jackson in his back, and left the warehouse.

Erica and Boyd followed when Derek announced that the three of them would be fighting tomorrow. Jackson cracked his neck and stared at Derek who shook his head. Jackson knew by the look on his alpha's face, that he wasn't going to be doing much of anything tomorrow. Isaac entered Mr. Finstock's class and didn't answer Melody who told him good morning. Melody wondered what she did wrong but he wouldn't say anything back except make rude comments. "Why don't you shut the hell up? No one wants to hear your damn voice in the morning." said Isaac as he glared at Melody who glared right back at him.

"What is wrong with you, Isaac? I don't understand why you're acting like this." voiced Melody as she looked into his hazel eyes. He scoffed and pointed to Jackson who wrapped his arms around Melody's waist. She removed his hands from her waist and looked at both of the boys. She was worried about what Isaac would say next.

"He said that you might not be a virgin. Is it true? Do you like Jackson because if you say that you do, we're breaking up right now." stated Isaac as he stared into Melody's light blue eyes. She sighed and looked at him; their eyes didn't look anywhere else. The whole class remained silent as Melody answered Isaac's questions.

"I'm not a virgin because I was raped when I was thirteen. It obviously doesn't matter to you though because all that matters to you is being better than Jackson. I love you Isaac just the way you are. Jackson was only trying to make you angry and you fell for it. Don't bother coming to visit me unless you're there to see my uncle or apologize." declared Melody as she walked out of the room. Isaac sat in his seat stunned as Jackson followed Melody out of the room. He had no idea that happened to Melody, she was such a good person. He looked at his friends and they gave him the cold shoulder. He knew that he would have to apologize to her as soon as he went to her house later today. Jackson held Melody in his arms as he wiped her tears.

"I'll see you around Mel." said Jackson as he kissed Melody's hair and walked away. Allison, Lydia, and Erica walked up to her and gave her hugs.

"Don't worry Melody, Isaac will come around." said Erica as the three girls went to lunch. Melody stared at Isaac who stared back at her. The other couples felt bad for them, it was obvious that they wanted to be with each other but Jackson had caused a rift in their relationship. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Jackson walked up to Melody and kissed her. She sat down in shock and she noticed the hurt look on Isaac's face.

She got up, slapped Jackson across his face, and ran out of the cafeteria crying. Jackson left but this time didn't go after her. It was painfully obvious that she wasn't into him. Their friends hoped that Isaac and Melody would repair their relationship or they would end up being two broken people. Isaac put on a navy blue and neon red plaid shirt, navy blue skinny jeans, and black high top sneakers. He walked to the Hale household and knocked on the door.

Derek opened the door. "You can go upstairs. Melody finished cooking dinner. I'm not mad at you just fix what Jackson messed up." advised Derek as he watched Isaac walk upstairs and enter Melody's room. The scent of strawberries filled his nose and he walked into Melody's bathroom. She was dressed up in a short, tight black Vera Wang dress and wearing black Steve Madden high heels. The sight of her applying lip gloss transfixed Isaac as he watched her get ready. She tried to put on her necklace but had difficulty with it because she kept thinking about how Isaac was behaving in class.

Isaac walked behind her, grabbed the necklace from her hands, and helped her put it on. He inhaled her heavenly scent and kissed her. She blushed and kissed his cheek. They walked downstairs and sat down at the dinner table. Derek noticed the tension between Melody and Isaac but smiled happily when she served them spaghetti and chicken. Isaac wolfed down his portion while Melody and Derek ate quietly.

Melody grabbed a napkin and cleaned Isaac's mouth. He stared at her and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and thanked her for the meal. Derek kissed her forehead and left the kitchen after thanking her too. Isaac stood next to her as they did the dishes and he resisted the urge to kiss her when she looked at him. They sat down next to each other in the living room and Isaac spoke up.

"Melody, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I'm really sorry. Do you forgive me?" inquired Isaac as he stared at her face. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly. He knew that she wanted to pull away but he kissed her back. His kiss left her breathless and she sat on his lap and kissed him again. There was just something addictive about his kisses. She could never get enough of them and he knew it.

He smirked at her and she smiled at him. They looked outside the window and noticed it was getting late. "I should be heading home now." said Isaac tiredly as he got up to leave. Melody told him he could stay and before he knew it, he was sitting on her bed watching her brush her hair in the mirror. He went to his house, got some pajamas, and came right back to the Hale household. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed her goodnight.

She kissed his forehead and the couple slept in each others arms. Melody knew Isaac was going to be in the war tomorrow and prayed that nothing bad would happen to him. She sighed, kissed his forehead, and relaxed in his arms as she fell asleep listening to Isaac's heartbeat.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter is Burning Bridges.**

******There are two more chapters left and I will work on another Teen Wolf story called Distance.**


	5. Burning Bridges

Melody slowly opened her eyes and saw Isaac slipping on his black Vans. He wore a forest green t shirt and navy blue jeans to accompany his sneakers. He considered them his lucky sneakers and only wore them when he felt inspired. Today just happened to be one of those days where he wore them. "You have to leave now?" asked Melody as she walked into the bathroom and got ready to see Isaac and her father. Isaac nodded and couldn't stop staring at Melody as she slipped on her high heels. Melody looked at him and spoke up.

"What?" asked Melody as she stared into his heartbreakingly sweet eyes. Isaac's eyes didn't stray far from her and she blushed. Melody had on a violet and black striped short sleeved shirt and a violet tank top underneath. Her straps for her tank top showed on her shoulders. Her skirt was navy blue and short. Unfortunately, she didn't know the length of the skirt.

Her high heels were black and shiny. Isaac was mesmerized. Suddenly, Melody's phone started ringing and she brought it out of her pocket. "Hello? What's up Erica?" asked Melody as she listened to her best friend talk about where they were they were going to shop after the war. Melody laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the plan but smiled anyway. Leave it to Erica to lighten the mood and talk about shopping. "Alright, I'll see you later Erica." replied Melody as she clicked the end call button on her phone and turned her attention to Isaac who was smiling at her.

"You look so amazing. I got you a gift." replied Isaac as he pulled out a silver necklace. Their names were on the silver chain and small diamonds encircled the huge heart. Melody gasped in shock and held the precious piece of jewelry in her hands. It was beautiful and she could not have asked for anything better. She allowed him to put it on for her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. His arms tightened around her waist and Melody rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine." reassured Isaac as he ran his hand through her hair and she kissed him sweetly.

He kissed her back and they held hands as they walked into Derek's sleek vehicle and sat next to each other. "Hey Melody, have you seen the length of your skirt?" questioned Derek as he shook his head. He had no idea what was going on with the teenagers that lived in Beacon Hills. They were getting out of control and he wasn't about to let Melody be one of those outrageous teenage girls. Melody looked at Isaac and blushed embarrassed as she ran back inside, threw the skirt away, and changed into a jet black mini skirt that was an appropriate length. Isaac smirked at her and she shoved his shoulder playfully.

He laughed and held Melody's hand. He kissed it and Derek drove to the abandoned warehouse. The Argents were already there and they were sizing up their opponents. "That's the little whore we've been hearing so much about. Tell me Allison, has she gotten to Scott yet?" asked Gerard as he glared at Melody. She gave him the finger and Isaac kissed her forehead. Allison ignored his question and stared at Scott who was trying to contain his inner wolf, he hated Gerard and if Derek didn't do it, he would murder him.

Gerard tried to take his daily dose of medicine but Allison smacked the pills out of his hand and he coughed violently. She walked away after blowing Scott a kiss and sat in the backseat of her dad's red truck. Derek made the first move by going after the first row of hunters. He fluidly snapped their necks, and beckoned to Isaac, Boyd, and Erica to go forward. They slowly transformed after almost being shot in the crossfire of regular bullets and wolfs bane. The trio of friends began to slash their opponents' necks, stomachs, and faces.

When Derek was done beating up old Argent henchmen, he set his attention on a new presence that had just arrived. He smirked as he stared at the girl in the black car, which he presumed belonged to his nephew and smiled at her. She looked back at him horrified when he walked toward the car and dragged her out. "Uncle, Peter is..." began Melody but she looked at her stomach and felt the knife twist in her small intestine. Melody yelled in pain as she saw Gerard smile evilly.

"Melody!" yelled Derek as he ran toward his injured niece. In a fit of rage, he sliced off Gerard's head and Scott turned away disgusted. Allison held on to him and they looked at Melody. Derek brushed some of Melody's hair out of her face and picked her up. Then he placed her in the backseat of his car and drove straight to the hospital. Melody was placed on the stretcher and wheeled into the emergency room.

Derek glared at the floor and felt like destroying everything in his path. His niece, his only reminder that he wasn't alone in the world was in an ICU room, probably dying as he thought about this crazy chain of events. The rest of Melody's friends gathered around Derek and his pack. Isaac wiped stray tears away from his eyes. Erica allowed him to cry on her shoulder. She tried to hold back her tears but couldn't since she felt Isaac's pain.

She and Melody were best friends and this wasn't how anyone was expecting the war to go at all. Derek clenched his fists when he thought about what happened to Melody. Peter was trying to kill Melody her, right? questioned Derek as he got up. He couldn't think especially when he was in the hospital. He looked at the sad teenagers and told them to go home. They could come back tomorrow. Everyone left except Derek and his pack.

Isaac got up and stared at Melody who was immobile on the hospital bed. She began to cry and he noticed that she had a death grip on her necklace. Derek kissed her forehead and Isaac kissed her lips as he watched his subordinates leave the building. He kissed Melody's forehead and prepared to leave the room after she quieted down. "Isaac, please don't go. I need you." pleaded Melody quietly. Isaac kissed her knuckles and sent a text message to Erica that he was staying with Melody. Derek indicated that he understood Isaac's decision and drove home. Isaac held her hand as he sat down in the hospital issued plastic chair and closed his eyes as he succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

Derek changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and prepared to go to sleep. He noticed a presence appear close to him, glared at Peter, and watched as he walked up to him. They were separated by Derek's bedroom window but he could hear him loud and clear. "What do you want with Melody?" asked Derek as he glared at his wicked uncle. Peter smirked at him and shook his head in mockery of Derek's lack of understanding.

"You want her in your pack don't you? She's not joining your pack, ever. If I were you, I would disappear right now. Melody's in the hospital and you are not going to give her the bite. Besides she wouldn't allow you to do that to her anyway." reasoned Derek as he watched Peter walk away.

"You're a coward Derek. You couldn't even stay with her. The only reason you're an Alpha is because you killed me before. I have to go now but I'll be checking up on Melody periodically. She might not want the bite now but you never know what could happen in a couple of years. Goodbye Derek." said Peter as he walked away from his nephew. Derek glared at his retreating back and clenched his fists. It was bad enough they had to fight the Argents but at least they wouldn't have to worry about them unless they messed with Scott. After all, being an Alpha family always came first. He sat on his bed and stared out the window. He couldn't bear to see Melody so broken and live with the guilt that he could have prevented it. Derek sighed and closed his eyes. Sleep was essential but tonight it would be hard to come by. Melody had to get better or else Peter would pay with his life.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter is The Choice.**


	6. The Choice

Derek smiled at Melody as she sat up in her bed. "Hey uncle, what's up?" said Melody as she smiled at Derek who smirked at her.

"Nothing really except you were in the hospital. Today is Friday and your junior prom. Are you going or not?" asked Derek as he stared at Melody who smiled.

"Of course, I'm going." responded Melody as she hugged Derek, made her bed, and ran into the bathroom to get ready for school. She wore a light peach halter top, baby blue mini skirt, and matching peach wedges. Her hair was in a French braid and throughout the braid were baby blue butterfly barrettes. She applied strawberry lip gloss and smiled at herself in the mirror before she grabbed a granola bar and her humongous Juicy Couture tote bag. Melody hugged Derek who gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her to have fun. She waved to him and drove to school.

"Melody!" yelled Allison and Lydia as they ran over to her. The three girls had gotten close over the dog days of school and hung out every chance they got with Erica. Melody hugged both of her friends and they walked into their elective. They took drama and so did the boys. Stiles waved to her as she walked in and elbowed Scott who was staring at Allison who was talking to Melody and Lydia. Scott glared at him but regained his composure when he saw that Melody had returned.

"Hey Melody, we're glad you're back." voiced Scott as he returned to his previous activity which of course involved Allison. Melody thanked him and turned around to face a smiling Isaac.

"You missed me, Melody?" questioned Isaac as he kissed her. She smiled at him and kissed him back.

"You have no idea." replied Melody as she hugged him. They say next to each other, smiled at each other, and recited their lines from High School Musical. At first, the three boys were skeptical about the play and claimed that it was a chick flick. Allison, Lydia, and Melody quickly changed their minds when they said they wouldn't sit next to them. Scott, Stiles, and Isaac only lasted a week because they grew tired of other guys hitting on their girlfriends and attempting to make them jealous. All In This Together echoed throughout the classroom and the six friends laughed as they walked out of the class and headed to lunch.

"Let's make a bet. Whoever can figure out what color dress their girl is wearing first gets five bucks by the end of the night." proposed Scott as he pulled out a five dollar bill and waved it in Stiles and Isaac's faces. They smirked and Isaac grabbed Melody's hand and led her out of the cafeteria.

"I wanted to give you your ticket so you wouldn't be embarrassed when Mrs. Argent asks you if you have a ticket." explained Isaac as he handed her the ticket. Melody smiled at Isaac, put the ticket in her left pocket, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss until he was thrown to the ground. Jackson glanced at Isaac and kicked him in the stomach for good measure. He smirked at Melody and leaned against her locker.

"I heard from a reliable source that you're going to prom. Do you want to go with me?" asked Jackson as he stared into Melody's eyes. She rolled her eyes and slapped him.

"I guess you didn't get the message last time. I think you're an insensitive jerk. I don't want anything to do with you and to be honest, I never saw anything good in you. You don't deserve to be in my uncle's pack. Get lost Whittemore, you're not wanted here." voiced Melody as she held Isaac's hand. Jackson walked away from her and left the school. He was the only player on the lacrosse team that didn't have a date and it sucked. Their friends watched with concerned faces as Isaac and Melody entered the cafeteria. They sat next to each other and Isaac explained what had happened to their friends. The six teenagers walked to study hall with smiles on their faces.

They could use their cell phones, iPods, and other technological devices as long as they were used for educational purposes. Loud music blasted through someone's speakers and some teenagers sang along. The three couples smiled at their significant others and relaxed. After thirty minutes, they left Beacon Hills High School. Stiles, Isaac, and Scott were in Stiles Jeep while Lydia, Melody, and Allison were in Melody's Porsche. The girls laid their dresses down on Allison's bed and got ready.

Lydia did Allison's and Melody's hair and Allison did Melody and Lydia's nails. The girls put their lipstick on and posed in the mirror when they were ready to go. The boys waited in the fancy building reserved for their school. They all looked handsome in their tuxedos but agitated as they wondered what was taking their girlfriends so long. When the girls walked in, the boys couldn't stop staring. "We lost the bet." grumbled Stiles as he watched Lydia walk up to him. She was enchanting with her long strawberry blonde hair in a curly ponytail. Her lipstick was coral pink and so were her knee length Vera Wang dress, high heels and eye shadow.

Lydia smiled as he spun her around and held her close. She felt like a princess and kissed him lightly. Stiles kissed her back and smiled knowing there were more to come. Allison smiled at Scott as he whispered in her ear. "Because I love you, we'll get married someday." said Scott as he stared at her reaction. He wrapped his arms around her rose red dress and pulled her close. She smiled at him while he brushed her wavy auburn hair out of her face and he grinned at her.

"Because I love you, I'll say yes." replied Allison as she pressed her lips against his. Scott smirked and she rested her head on his shoulder knowing that they would last no matter what her family tried to do to break them up. Isaac slipped Melody's corsage on her wrist and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was wondering and I talked to Derek about it. Do you want the bite?" asked Isaac as he stared into her light blue eyes and waited for her to respond. Melody kissed him and Isaac took that as a no. He ran his hand through her light auburn tresses and he deepened their kiss. Isaac admired her turquoise dress, held her close, and smiled at Melody as the night dragged on. The principal announced it was time to go and the six teenagers walked outside. The boys held their girlfriends by their waists as they looked up at the night sky. "Do you guys think this is going to last?" asked Stiles as he looked at his friends smiling faces. They all smiled at each other and reveled in the fact that their lifelong friendship would last forever.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all that reviewed. Stay tuned for Distance. **


End file.
